Unexpected
by BM Script
Summary: "That's exactly what I'm saying, so let me give you a piece of advice don't go after her or you'll regret it," "Yeah well I didn't ask you for your advice," Takes place in 2013 teen choice awards.


**Laura's POV**

**A/N: this one-shot will take place on the night of the TCA'S really quick this is not my plot, I do one-shots for my followers on Tumblr so all credit goes to the person that gave it to me. Angst one shot, anyways Enjoy! (Which you really shouldn't because it's an angst one-shot)**

This is it. This is the day that I will tell my co-star Ross Lynch that I have feelings for him. I really don't know how he will react, but i feel like I need to get this off my chest it's been gnawing at the back of my head every time we're in the same room.

Right now all I need is to focus on getting ready for the Teen Choice Awards.

I pull on my blue dress that is more revealing than any of my previous ones, but it's classy nonetheless. I slip on my golden heels that go perfectly with my necklace and to complete the look a golden bracelet.

I take one final glance at myself and take the liberty to fix the clasp on my bracelet, around five minutes later i can hear my mom announcing the presence of the chauffeur taking us to the event.

"Laura dear, we need to get going, you wouldn't want to be late now do you, darling?"

"No mom, I'm coming," I rolled my eyes at my mom at a good nature. I was going with her since my dad was going out of town for a business trip, unfortunately my mom will only be attending half of the award show before she catches a late flight to meet up with my dad.

I was walking down the long corridor that leads up to the kitchen, when I heard my dad getting his bag out of his room, I could see he was struggling so I jogged as best as I could with these heels on and took one of his bags.

"Dad, you should've called me I would've carried these for you," I smiled whole-heartedly at my dad before walking beside him.

"Oh I can handle the bags besides I didn't want to bother you, I knew you were getting ready for the ceremony tonight, by the way you look beautiful princess," he said stopping to kiss my forehead.

As we entered the kitchen we were greeted by the famous scolding that my mother would give out whenever she was exasperated.

"We'll we better get going, take care and good luck on your trip, stay safe," I said hugging my dad goodbye and walking out to get in the car.

* * *

After posing for a few pictures and doing interviews here and there, my mom and I finally got inside and into our seats. The only thing bothering me was that there was no sign of Ross or his family, I was one hundred percent sure they were coming since Ross texted me what color shoes he should wear;typical Ross.

The ceremony soon began and before I knew it we were on our commercial break. By now my mom had left to the airport in desperate need of making it in time, thus began my search for Ross, I needed to tell him, I just couldn't find it in me to keep this from him one more day.

About five minutes passed before we were told to head back to our seats, of course with my luck I couldn't find him or any of his other family members but luckily he was up next to present an award with Maia.

I decided it would be best to wait for him backstage, that way our talk could be more private. Soon enough he was headed up the steps but before he went on he saw me and jogged over.

"Hey! Laura I haven't seen you all night!" It was very clear that he was pumped to go on stage.

"Yeah I know! I've been looking for you all night anyways once you're done I need to-"

"Ross! Come on we need to go on stage now," Laura was interrupted by a very familiar Australian accent."Oh hey Laura!"

"Hi Maia," I waved awkwardly, clearly disappointed that I didn't get to share my feelings with him. Again.

"Okay okay, hey we're going to be giving out some big news so stick around," He winked at me before being dragged on stage by Maia.

He seemed...Mysterious which, believe it or not, it was definitely a first for him. Anyways they both arrived to their positions on stage and before they announced the nominees Ross stopped and spoke with happiness laced in his voice.

"Okay okay before we announce the nominees we have something we want to share with you guys," He looked at Maia,who was already looking at him, before wrapping his arm around her waist and speaking once again "We're dating!" They said simultaneously huge grins covering their faces.

And at that exact moment everything stopped and I swear I could HEAR my heart falling to my stomach, while the audience was filled with a dead silence before people started to applaud one by one.

The lynch family quickly stood up quickly snapping out from their shocked expressions and went to congratulate the new couple.

They were coming my way and they immediately noticed my heartbroken emotion displaying on my face, they started to walk faster towards me, but I beat them to it I quickly unfroze from my position in the middle of the backstage area and started to head out the nearest exit I just couldn't bear to hear everyone cheer for them it'll be like thousands of knives stabbing my heart at once.

"Laura!" Riker called out, running towards me at a speedy pace,"Laura wait up!"

A tear slipped out of my left eye, causing more and more to pour out out of both of my eyes.

By the time he caught up to me, I was full on sobbing, he grabbed my arm gently and spun me around so he could see me clearly, I quickly turned my head to the left so he wouldn't see my pathetic tears rolling down my face.

"Laura.." He whispered quietly brushing my tears away before more could fall down, he quickly pulled me into a tight embrace as he whispered 'it's going to be okay' and 'please don't cry' into my ear.

**No One's POV**

Ross was greeted with an immense round of applause from the audience confirming their happiness for the happy couple.

They announced the nominees and rushed down the stage as fast as they could without tripping down the steps. They were instantly greeted with 'congratulations' and 'I'm so happy for you guys!' but he he couldn't help but notice his family's smiles they seemed... Forced.

But of course Ross was ecstatic to receive such a positive response from everyone yet he felt like something or someone were missing, he looked around finally realizing that Riker and Laura were nowhere in sight.

"I'll..be right back," he told no one in particular before walking away in search of his brother and his best friend.

He asked the crew members if they saw either of them but much to his disappointment they all replied the same thing, no.

He started get closer to the halls that lead to the back emergency door, before he heard soft whimpers and a hushed voice he quickly sped up his pace before turning a corner and stopping dead in his tracks, what he found wasn't what he was expecting.

At all.

Right there in the middle of the hallway was Riker holding Laura in a tight embrace as if he let go the ground would swallow her whole.

"W-what's going on?" He said almost afraid of the answer one question was buzzing through his head.

Why was he afraid?

Riker and Laura, oh _especially_ Laura, tensed up at the voice of Ross.

The only girl in the room tried to make her self disappear by nuzzling her face into Riker's jacket but to no avail she had to face the one she loved but the most painful thing on her part was knowing that he didn't return her love.

Riker was quick to react holding Laura tighter than before; if that was possible.

"Ross, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here go back to your seat and we'll come back in a minute," Ross wasn't used to this he was used to being the one to comfort Laura in her times of need and telling people to leave them alone for a minute... But now Riker was taking his place?

"No, what's going on. Laura are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" Ross was now trying to see over Riker's shoulders just to get a glimpse of Laura.

Laura who had been quiet all this time spoke up barely above a whisper,"Thanks Riker but I have to go now I can't, I can't be here another second," she untangled herself from him and turned away to go out the back door.

Ross who felt even more hurt then before tried to run after her seeing as she shouldn't drive in this harsh weather, he quickly took a step forward only to be pushed two steps back by his own brother.

"Ross don't you dare go after her, not right now," At this point Ross was infuriated he was tired of not knowing what was wrong.

"So what?! You're going to let her go out like this?! In this weather and especially since something is wrong with her, Riker I don't know about you but I'm worried about her,"

"And you think I'm not?! That's why I called a cab for her you moron! Since you were too busy to even notice something was wrong with her!"

He just couldn't believe his ears,"Are you blaming me for this? Are you saying that I'm the reason she's like this?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, so let me give you a piece of advice don't go after her or you'll regret it,"

"Yeah well I didn't ask you for your advice," He pushed his brothers hand off of his chest and walked away in desperate need to get the answers he thought he deserved and the only way to do that was to find Laura.

He opened the door only to find Laura across the Parking lot already drenched from head to toe, her dress clinging to every part of her body. He had no time or right to look at her beautiful form, so instead he quickly ran across the parking lot in hopes of catching her in time seeing she was trying to attract a cab.

"Laura, what's wrong?" it was quite odd to see your best friend crying and hiding it from you.

"Let me go please," Laura begged desperately trying to free herself from his grasp, not meeting his gaze at any costs.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, why did you run off like that?" He couldn't fully grasp why she was acting like this.

"Please." She tried to break free her tears getting the best of her, as a loud sob broke out from her throat.

"No, just tell me what's up with you," obviously he wasn't aware that _he was the problem._

"Ross let me go for fucks sakes! I need to go," this caused Ross to let her go almost instantly,backing away and blinking twice. Never in the three years that he knew Laura has he ever heard her curse.

"Laura just tell me what's wrong," he said whispering his pleas suddenly afraid of how she might react.

" I love you okay! Are you happy now? I was going to tell you that tonight but.." She trailed off knowing he knew that she was referring to his and Maia's relationship news.

"Laura.. I thought we, I thought _we _were friends only, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to give you the wron-" before he could finish his apology Laura interrupted him in the most broken voice he has ever heard in his entire life..

"It doesn't matter I shouldn't have been so stupid and have these feelings anyway, we're co-stars on a hit television show and we need to keep things on a professional level-"

"Laura.." by now the duo were completely drenched due to the harsh weather but neither of them seemed to mind or notice for that matter.

"Just forget it. Forget everything," Ross' eyes widened at hearing her words, he just couldn't lose her as a friend or at all.

"What are you saying?" He needed her to make sense of this mess that he felt he caused.

"I guess what I'm saying is that it'd be best to just be co-stars and that's it and in order to do that we need to stay professional, so from now on don't involve me in things unless it's Austin and Ally related I really am sorry I put all of this on you and you have no reason to feel bad about any of it. I'll see you on set next week. Goodbye Ross."

She walked over to the sidewalk and waved a cab over to her side. She opened the door and put her left foot in but before she fully entered the cab she paused and looked up at him tears still falling down her perfect features and blending in with the raindrops on her face, her mascara running in the slightest bit, she took a moment to examine his eyes until she finally spoke, "Oh... and congratulations on your relationship with Maia, I'm sure you guys are right for each other." It took every ounce of her being to not collapse right there for saying those words that definitely tore what was left of her heart to shreds.

She threw one last weak ,broken,smile his way before climbing into the cab and speeding away leaving a somehow heart broken Ross behind.

He stood there for a minute watching the cab disappear into the misty road before he sat down on the edge of the sidewalk putting his head in his hands, wondering how could he have been so stupid to not realize his feelings before or do anything about it for that matter.

It wasn't right at least it didn't feel right to be with Maia while his favorite girl was heartbroken, but what could he do? He just didn't know the answer to this, and quite frankly he didn't think he would ever find it.

He just wished he could take it all back, just take back everything he wish he could start all over, but unfortunately life didn't have a start over button and he had to live without  
his best friend, his other half and as realization struck him he realized he had to live without Laura Marie Marano

His true love.

**A/N: I absolutely hate myself, this was terrible to write and I'm so sorry I put all of you through this it was a bit of a challenge for me to write but I hope you enjoyed it! Read & Review!**

**p.s I do not ship Raia in any way shape or form, this is just a request I was told to write, so yeah please no hate and I accept constructive criticism an ideas for my next chapter in 'They Don't Know About Us' I have writers block well until next time !**

**~BM Script**


End file.
